


Chuck vs His Alma Mater

by Ambear9



Series: Chuck vs. Short Stories [2]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationship, an episode with smut, episode rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambear9/pseuds/Ambear9
Summary: Season 1 episode 7





	Chuck vs His Alma Mater

Casey motioned for Chuck to meet him in the media room.  
“Really Casey, in the middle of a shift, can we wait until lunch”  
“Wait for what Mr. Bartowski?”  
“Oh hello General” he looked over at the TV screen, he joined Sarah on the couch.  
“A CIA asset has gone missing, there has been no communication for two days.” A picture popped up on the screen.  
“No way”  
“Did you flash Chuck”  
“I don't need to, he was my professor at Stanford, was he really a spy”  
“He was an operative, not a spy”  
“We don’t know what file he copied but he has worked on many sensitive things for us, any leak could be devastating”  
“We need your help on this Chuck”  
“No, sorry I can't, you have the file, you know what happened to me, he kicked me out of school”

Chuck headed back to his apartment, he just needed his space. He pulled a box from his closet and looked at a picture of him and Bryce, he still doesn't understand why Bryce lied and got him kicked out. He thought Bryce loved him. He threw the picture back in the box of all his Stanford stuff then took it outside and threw it all away. He noticed his school I.D on the ground, but when he looked at it all these images flashed in front of him. He ran over to Casey’s and pounded on the door. “Change your mind?”  
“I just flashed on myself”  
“Kinky”  
“Seriously Casey, why am I in the intersect? Oh and nothing kinky is going to be happening for a while, Devon hit me there with a football”  
“You should have caught it.”  
Chuck paced back and forth in Casey’s apartment.  
“So why am I in the intersect?”  
“The files you saw you were in college right?”  
“Yes, maybe it has to do with Flemming?”  
“We have to find him, go back to work, we will let you know”

Chuck was sitting at the Nerd Herd desk when Casey walked up and rang the bell on the desk.  
Chuck glared at him and move the bell away.  
“Did you offer to kill Harry for Anna?”  
“Why do you want me to?”  
“No,” Chuck thought about it “No, no”  
He pulled a piece of paper from his jacket “We got a hit off a traffic cam”  
“That’s Flemming”  
“Thanks intersect for saving me from doing work” he rolled his eyes, “The DMV told me that”  
“Wow sarcasm, I thought we were working on that”  
“We are bringing him in”  
“And why do you need me?”  
“A friendly face”  
“Casey”  
“We are leaving, come on”  
Chuck just sat there thinking back to the worst day of his life.  
“Chuck are you okay?”  
“We are in public Casey, don't act like you care, someone might see you”  
“Come on” he grabbed Chuck arm pulling him out of the store.  
He pushed Chuck against the Herder. “Don’t ever say that again Chuck, I care about you and you know it”  
“Sorry Casey, I didn't mean it. All this Stanford stuff is bringing up bad memories and it sucks”  
Casey looked around before giving Chuck a quick kiss.

“You keep watch” Sarah looked over at Chuck.  
“If I flash on any bad guys, I’ll call”  
“And stay in the car” Casey growled  
After Sarah and Casey headed into the house Chuck noticed his old professor walking up to the house with his groceries.  
“Flemming, hey it’s me Chuck” Chuck chased after him as he started to run away. “Stop, we are here to extract you, glass castle, glass castle”  
Flemming stopped and looked at Chuck.  
“Sorry Professor, I didn’t mean to scare you, It’s me Chuck”  
“Chuck Bartowski, of course, I remember you. So you’re with the agency now? Why didn't you say?”  
“I don't think I’m supposed to”  
“We have code phrases, didn't they train you”  
“I mostly just stay in the car”  
“Next time if it's a dangerous situation say are you coming to the toga party?”  
Chuck laughed  
“So who is bringing me in?”  
“Sarah and Casey will do that, but can I ask you a question first? Why did the CIA have a file on me at Stanford?”  
“I’m sorry” Flemming fell into Chuck.  
“Hey don’t worry about it, the past is the past” Then Chuck felt the arrow sticking out of Flemmings back “Oh no” He fell to the ground with Flemming on top of him. Flemming stuck a piece of paper in his hand with a code written on it. “Give this to Bryce Larkin”  
An arrow stuck through the paper as a guy walked over.  
“I’m nobody, I swear” Chuck watched helplessly as the guy grabbed the paper and walked away.  
“Help, man down, help me” he shook Flemming “Come on, stay with me”  
Casey and Sarah ran around the corner.

Chuck was sitting on his bed when he heard Casey whistle outside his window.  
Chuck walked over and opened the blinds. “Hey Casey, thanks for coming over”  
“We need to talk” he climbed into Chuck’s window, followed by Sarah  
“Oh, uh, Hello Sarah. So how did it go?”  
“He is in surgery, are you sure it was Magnus you saw?”  
“Gee I don’t know Casey, how many psycho archers do you know?”  
Casey growled at him.  
“I asked Flemming about Stanford, I should have just brought him straight to you”  
“This isn't your fault Chuck” Sarah grabbed Chuck’s hand, he quickly pulled away from her. “Are you okay”  
“I keep thinking about what he said, why would he want me to give that to Bryce?”  
“Larkin was probably one of his contacts, and he was probably never told about his death” Casey wished he could wrap his arms around Chuck and tell him it will be okay. “Can you remember the number?”  
“There were a lot, a nine, a few fives, it did start with a two”  
“You have a computer for a brain and that’s all you remember”  
Chuck stood up “It was a very stressful situation, ok Casey, I watched a guy get skewered with a crossbow”  
“Sorry Chuck”  
“Flemming knew something okay, he said I’m sorry, why would he say that? I think he knows why I'm in the intersect. Now can I please just have a minute alone”  
A few minutes after they left Casey came back, he didn't say anything he just held Chuck in his arms.  
“What the hell Casey, you never hug me”  
“I thought you could use one”  
Chuck took a deep breath “Thank you”  
They sat down on Chuck’s bed with their backs against the headboard.  
“I know you don't want to, but maybe going back to Stanford will help you move on”  
There was a knock at his door, Ellie walked in.  
Chuck quickly let go of Casey’s hand “You know usually when one knocks they wait for an invite before walking in”  
“Sorry I didn’t know you had company”  
“He is just trying to convince me to go to the game”  
“Well maybe you can return this” She handed him a book “It’s like four years overdue”  
“What are they going to do? Expel me?”  
“Let me know if you change your mind about the game, I really think you should go, maybe John can come too”  
“She totally thinks we are together”  
“Well, she isn't wrong” Chuck looked at the book remembering back to him and Bryce in the library, they spent a lot of time there, either studying or playing nerf gun fights, or sneaking kisses. He thought back to the nerf fight when they had their first kiss.  
They were chasing each other through the rows of books when he snuck up behind Bryce “I know you are out, I’ve been counting”  
Bryce turned around “You aren't going to shoot an unarmed man are you?”  
Then Bryce leaned forward and kissed him before backing up and shooting him in the chest with a dart. He didn't notice it at the time but thinking back to it he realized Bryce had the dart hidden in one of the shelves. “Oh my god”  
“What”  
Chuck looked at the spine of the book “When he kissed, uh the dart, the shelf”  
“Speak English, and who kissed you?”  
“The number, they are for a book in the Stanford library, Bryce had a secret stash in the library, I bet he told Flemming about it”  
“Now it’s only a matter of time until Magnus figures it out”  
Chuck laid down covering his face with a pillow. “I guess I’m going back to Stanford”  
“So Bryce kissed you”  
Chuck groaned “We dated Casey, usually kissing happens when two people are dating”  
Casey got up and locked the door and window then shut the blinds.  
“Where are you going?”  
“Nowhere”  
Chuck jumped at how close Casey sounded. He pulled the pillow off his face to watch Casey take his shoes off then take Chuck’s off. “If you promise to be quiet, I can help distract you for at least a few minutes, get yourself out of your own head”  
“I’d like that, a lot” Chuck watched as Casey pulled his pants off. “Are you keeping yours on? I like it better when you have no clothes on” Chuck smiled  
Chuck sat up and took his shirt off then watched Casey strip down to his boxers. “Yummy”  
“Do me a favor and never say that again”  
“Have you seen your body? It’s yummy”  
Casey climbed on top of Chuck, kissing a line along the skin at the edge of his briefs. He traced the outline of Chuck’s hardening cock with his fingers.  
Chuck lifted his hips  
“Be patient” Casey kissed Chuck’s tip through his brief.  
“But I want you now”  
“Just let me suck your dick Bartowski”  
“Yes Sir”  
Casey growled pulling Chuck’s cock through the flap in his briefs, licking from the base to the tip before taking the tip in his mouth, he focused on just the tip while his hand worked up and down the rest.  
Chuck let out a loud moan quickly covering his face with a pillow. There was a knock at the door. “Chuck are you okay?”  
“Yeah, just stubbed my toe, I’ll be okay” he tried to ignore Casey taking all of him into his mouth.  
“Need me to look at it” she tried to open the door  
“NO, nope I am fine, promise”  
“Why is the door locked?”  
“Because” he gripped Casey’s hair “Just need time alone”  
He looked down at Casey “I hate you” he whispered, and even with his dick in his mouth he could tell Casey was smirking at him.  
“I told you to be quiet”  
“Maybe we should finish this at your place”  
“Maybe you should have thought of that before we got naked”  
“I have an idea” Chuck got up and put on some music then grabbed the bottle of lube hidden in his desk tossing it to Casey before laying back down.  
Casey lubed up his finger teasing Chuck’s hole while he licked up the drops from Chuck’s tip.  
Chuck pushed into Casey’s fingers “You are such a tease”  
“I like how it makes you squirm” Casey pushed his finger all the way in taking Chuck back into his mouth. Once Chuck was ready he added another finger.  
“John stop, I’m not ready to come yet, please” he tugged at Casey’s hair.  
Casey kept moving his fingers in an out as he moved up to kiss Chuck.  
“I’m ready, I’m so ready”  
Casey removed his fingers quickly replacing them with his cock, Chuck moaned into Casey’s mouth as he came.  
Casey thrust as fast as he could without making Chuck’s bed squeak. “We are never doing it on your bed again”  
“Then come for me John, then we can go to your place, and be as loud as we want”  
Casey growled, thrusting harder until he came.

 

Chuck grabbed Casey’s hand  
“What are you doing Bartowski?”  
“Freaking out, I am freaking out”  
Casey squeezed Chuck’s hand “It’s okay, I promise” he let go as Ellie and Devon walked up.  
“Glad you made it, both of you”  
“I think I’m going to take Casey on the Chuck Bartowski memorial tour”  
“We will meet you in the stadium later”  
“She knows” Casey growled as they walked away.  
“No, she doesn't” Chuck lead Casey to one of the buildings “She would of said something to me last night”  
“Keep telling yourself that, but if she tells anyone”  
“I know Casey, I’ll talk to her later, let her know we are just friends. Did you ever play football? You look like someone who would play football”  
“Yes, why?”  
“I wouldn't mind seeing how you look in a jersey”  
“Hey boys” Sarah walked up.  
“The library is this way” he lead them towards it, stopping before walking up the steps.  
“Are you okay Chuck”  
“I need you both to stop asking me that, I’m clearly not okay. This used to be my happy place, I loved it here, now when I think about it all I think about is the worst day of my life. Hearing Ellie’s voice when I told her, then Bryce just stood there watching me pack and leave, not saying a thing.”  
“Why do you think Bryce betrayed you?”  
“Because he is an asshole” Casey growled.  
“I don't know, we never talked after that, he didn't even break, uh let’s not talk about it”  
“Am I missing something?”  
“Leave it alone Walker” Casey handed them all I.D cards. “Sorry Chuck, I’m not good enough to photoshop that goofy grin off your face”  
“Thanks, Casey”  
Chuck took them over to where Bryce always hid stuff. “Wow this is harder than I thougt”  
“We are too late, looks like he was already here” Sarah looked around at the books all over the floor.  
Chuck thought about that day again even though it was crushing him. “It’s not a book” Chuck felt the bottom of one of the shelves, he pulled down a secret drawer and grabbed the disc out of it. “Got it”  
“Chuck, run” Sarah whispered when she saw Magnus.  
They ran into a classroom where Chuck put the disc in a computer.  
“Don’t Chuck that is top secret”  
“Well so am I, Sarah”  
“That is testing data”  
“These are taped interviews of students”  
“Exactly, students that were recruited, ten years worth”  
“No wonder Magnus wanted it” Casey walked over  
“Bryce joined our Sophmore year, seriously”  
“Come on Chuck we need to go”  
“No Casey, I need to know”  
“Don’t” Casey growled  
“Get down” Sarah yelled  
Casey and Sarah fired back at the four guys that came in shooting while Chuck snuck out with the disc.  
Chuck went into another classroom and loaded up the disc again, this time he went to the list of current students and called as many as he could to invite them to a toga party.  
Chuck was tempted to click on his name but he didn't, he took the disc out then heard a click behind him “Oh no” he ducked as an arrow went into the computer he was using.  
Chuck tried to get away but came face to face with the end of a crossbow “Please don't kill me”  
Magnus took the disc from Chuck’s hand when one of the agents he called showed up and took down Magnus. “Hey, you must be Chuck Bartowski, I got your message, are you okay?”  
“I’m just glad you checked your voicemail” Chuck grabbed the disc “Thank you” he ran off to go find Casey. They ran into each other in the hallway “Casey are you okay?”  
“Yeah, you?”  
“I’m fine too Chuck” Sarah looked at him confused.  
“I’m fine” he held up the disc “Can we go home now”  
“We have a game to watch” 

“Worst game ever”  
“Was it really that bad Chuck?”  
“Too many memories, good and bad that I’d like to forget.”  
“You and John seemed to enjoy it”  
“Uh yeah, It was nice to have Sarah and John there”  
“Chuck I saw you”  
A million things ran through his head “You saw me what?”  
“I saw you and John sneaking looks at each other, and I saw you two holding hands, you did good at hiding it from everyone else, but I saw it” She handed Chuck a beer “I’m the only one you told about Bryce, why are you hiding this from me”  
“Casey is very private and we wanted to keep it to ourselves for a little bit”  
“Then maybe get a new bed frame that doesn't squeak”  
“Oh god” Chuck covered his face.  
“How long have you two been together?”  
Chuck thought about it “Uh wow, it’s almost been a year.”  
“I’m happy for you Chuck, and you know I’m always here if you need anything.” She hugged him.  
“Thanks, sis”

Chuck sat staring at his computer screen.  
“Do it, Chuck”  
He jumped at the sound of Casey’s voice.  
“I’m scared”  
Casey walked up behind him and put his hand on his shoulder.  
Chuck clicked his name, a video of Flemming came up, then Bryce came in.  
A tear fell down his cheek after he watched it “Why didn’t he just tell me, why did he ruin my life and just disappear, then send me the intersect then die”  
“He couldn't tell you, Chuck, I’m sure he wanted too, but he couldn't”  
“You killed him and now I’ll never know”  
“Chuck it’s all part of the job” he pulled Chuck up into his arms “I’m sorry that I shot him before you got your answers, but I did what I had to do”  
“And what happens when something happens with you, are you just going to disappear without letting me know. Am I just going to be left here heartbroken again because I have this problem where I fall in love with CIA agents”  
“I’m NSA” Casey wiped the tear from Chuck’s cheek “You can't tell anyone you saw this” Casey took the disc. “I need to get this to Walker, but I’ll be back, I promise”  
Chuck wasn't sure how long he had been asleep but he was woken up to his phone ringing.  
“Hello”  
“Get over here,” Casey said before hanging up.  
Chuck climbed out his window and headed over to Casey’s.  
“Is there a reason your clothes are still on?”  
“Did you want me to come over here naked”  
“Absolutely”  
“Ellie knows”  
“Told you”  
“She saw us at the game and she mentioned getting a new bed that doesn't squeak”  
Casey patted the couch next to him “Grab a beer and come sit with me”  
Chuck sat down taking a sip of his beer.  
“I know today was hard for you, and I’m sorry you had to deal with that.”  
“Thank you for being there”  
“I’ll never leave Chuck, I’ll never do what Bryce did, I promise.”  
“He got me kicked out to save me but then sent me the intersect anyways. I’m so confused, and I guess I understand why he got me kicked out and couldn't tell me, but he could of at least broken up with me”  
“So does that technically mean you are cheating on him with me?”  
“No, I sent him an email breaking up with him, last year.”  
Casey laughed.  
“I was drunk, okay, not funny”  
“How about let’s never talk about Bryce Larkin again” Chuck finished his beer.  
“Deal” Casey pulled Chuck into his lap. “And Chuck” he took a deep breath. “I love you too”  
“You what?”  
“I’m not repeating myself”


End file.
